Heiwajima Taira
| birthday = 1st November | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5ft 4in | weight = 83kg | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | blood type = O | unusual features = None | affiliation = Taira Clan, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = None | occupation = , Twelfth Seat | previous occupation = | team = Eleventh Division | previous team = None | partner = Itazura Kori Fox Satonaka Yūri Hiroshi | previous partner = None | base of operations = , 11th Division Barracks | marital status = Single | relatives = Taira Clan | education = | status = Active | shikai = Wakai Kōtaishi | bankai = Not yet Achieved }} Heiwajima Taira (平和島平, Hira Heiwatō), commonly shortened to Hei (ヘイ, Hei), is the twelfth seat of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Tadashi Kori. During his days in the he was known as Heiwajima "Godkiller" Taira, because of his advanced skills, which remained high even after his graduation. Appearance Hei is a noble young man and this trait is seen even in the way he holds himself when in the presence of others. His back is almost always straight, with Itazura often making a callous remark along the lines of Hei "having a silver poker rammed pointy end up his ass". Many have also remarked upon his looks. Hei is the very picture of an attractive and sophisticated young man not yet into his prime. Piercing dark eyes, neatly combed black hair and a clean shaven face adds further to the aristocratic outlook Hei wears like a second skin. In formal matters he also commonly slicks his hair back, with a delicate golden circlet set with light blue gems upon his head, as though he where royalty. He has a build that has been molded through combat drills amongst the secretive branch of the Taira, even though he was born into the main legislative branch. Senior members of the Taira cite his seriousness, cunning, and noble air as facts that could eventually lead him to sit the Central 46. Personality A young man of noble bearing and presence, Heiwajima would not be out of place among even the highest noble of Soul Society. He carries himself with his back straight and gaze ever forward, rarely stopping to look back at past decisions or having a mind to. His attitude and outlook on life, as well as his outward appearance serves to strike a sharp and rather noticeable contrast among his fellow students, as Heiwajima does not involve himself in "horse-play" as he calls it, nor does he partake in "picking fun" at others expense. He does not consider himself above anyone however, as he hates the entire notion of one person or family being superior to another; traits which usually surprise those who discover this. Strong of mind and dutiful beyond all else, Heiwajima holds the laws of his homeland close to his chest at all times. The laws he studied extensively growing up govern his every action as a man and Shinigami, no matter how trivial an action it may be. He always shows proper etiquette to others and expects others to do so in turn; a notion which belies a small degree of naivety, though he knows others have their own will and may not act based on his believes. Respectful and mindful of others, Heiwajima is a naturally distant young man who holds himself apart from his fellow students and Shinigami. His noble attitude and outlook on life leads him to be quite difficult to be around at times, especially for the fun-loving Itazura Kori who often gets caught out by Heiwajima at every opportunity; whether it be in training or in general discussions. As a result the two have had differences of opinion on many subjects, most of which revolve around Itazura's own disrespect of authority figures and the rules Heiwajima feels others should be following. Regardless, the two are fast friends and have come to trust the other despite their differences. Insightful and cunning, Heiwajima can see through just about any scheme, prank or plan; evidenced from how easily he foils his friend, Itazura during their comical interactions. Naturally gifted intellectually, academically and physically, as well as in possession of a healthy respect for the law, Heiwajima is considered the pinnacle of nobility by a number of his instructors who consider him a delight to teach. This makes others naturally jealous of him as well, which has made academy life somewhat difficult for him at certain times. History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Interquel Chapters *Graduation and the Future *Learning the Trade *Whiskey in the Jar *Mystery of the Emblem *Action amidst Uncertainty *Skirmish in Junrinan *Adding to the Problems *Countermeasures *Locating Traitors *Answers to Questions Asked *Solemn Vow: Justice or Vengeance? *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings Part IV Part V Powers and Abilities Child Genius: Heiwajima has been compared to the likes of Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Shinrei Kurosaki, such is the early talent he had displayed. He is a natural genius and gifted prodigy seen once a generation. His ability to grasp the basic understandings of concepts, either spiritually or in the world itself are astounding. Despite only joining the academy, Heiwajima aced the entry exam first try and has scored almost flawless marks in all his practical exams following entry. Despite his young age many hold the belief that he'll be another Tōshirō. : As a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Hei boasts impressive spiritual power despite his young age. Out of his group Hei is the strongest spiritually, and is capable of exerting a white-colored aura that shimmers brightly. Zanpakutō Wakai Kōtaishi (若い皇太子, Young Prince) is the name of Heiwajima's zanpakutō. When sealed it takes the form of a katana blade lacking a proper guard, with a dark purple sheath inlaid with various kanji lettering depicting a poem. Heiwajima carries it from a piece of string tied around his ōbi. *' :' Wakai Kōtaishi is released with the command "Be Regal". Wakai Kōtaishi's katana is replaced with a blade of roughly nodachi length that has several slight protrusions for added lethality along the back edge of the blade. The tip curves into a delicate edge that ends in a prominent point. The flat sides are inscribed with various golden-colored ornate designs set against a red background that makes the blade quite beautiful to behold. On the main cutting edge roughly halfway up is a circular area designed solely for decapitation, as well as hooking flesh instead of slashing or piercing. Heiwajima's hair also becomes a more vibrant blond with darker ends. His uniform also shifts from his traditional outfit to a more floral and noble outfit that appears quite aristocratic. :Shikai Special Ability: Wakai Kōtaishi's power lies in its ability to siphon a "small piece" of Heiwajima's soul into objects either living or inanimate in nature. This can serve various purposes, some of which many not be revealed until years after it was first used. By placing a small piece of his soul within inanimate objects, such as amulets or jewels, Heiwajima can later return that piece to his soul to fully heal himself of injuries or restore his spiritual energy. Should he place a piece of himself into the ground, for example, Heiwajima can then create a being of his exact likeness, essentially allowing him to exist in multiple places as once for brief moments. Wakai Kōtaishi is what regulates the power and prevents Heiwajima from using the power more than five times at any given time. The truly frightening part of this power is that it remains active even should Heiwajima seal Wakai Kōtaishi. :*'Kōtaishi no Shin'nyū' (皇太子の侵入, Invading Prince): one of Wakai Kōtaishi's most powerful abilities and the one which earned Heiwajima his moniker of "Godkiller", even though what it does has yet to be fully elaborated upon. All that is known at present is that Kōtaishi no Shin'nyū inserts a piece of Heiwajima's own soul into another person, were it can lay dormant and hidden for years should Heiwajima wish it; always present but never detected. The effects of this, if any, are unknown to all except Heiwajima. *' :' Not yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Students Category:Eleventh Division